Jail Bait
by averysmiles
Summary: Edward is an innocent man suffering behind bars for a crime he didn't commit, Bella is the new psychiatrist, trying to get inside his head, but there's alot more to her than an annoying mind doctor will Edward prove his innocence and get the chance to solve the mystery that is Isabella Swan, or will he waist away in a cell for the rest of his life. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own twilight...

"Eh, Cullen" Jake call's while running across the lot to reach me. "ya'" I give him a nod reaching into my pocket for a cigarette. "Have you seen the new psych?" he asks.

"We got a new mind doc, Ya?" I say taking a long much needed drag of my cigarette. "he talk to ya' yet, we all know there's something not right about you up there" I say gesturing to his head

Jakes a big guy, almost a head taller than me which is pretty fucking tall considering I'm 6'3, not to mention the fuckers built like a bear. Jakes a good guy though, wouldn't harm a fly. I don't know what he did to get himself in a place like this

"Ha ha real funny asshole" Jake says dryly "the new doc's a girl, and she's fuckhott, man." "what I wouldn't do to get me a piece of that tight ass ya' know?" he says, a dreamy look on his face, _fucker_…

It would be nice to have something to look at around here, I sure hope the new psych is as 'fuckhott' as he says, I cant say I trust his judgment though, all of the guys in here have been deprived for so long they'd fuck anything with a pussy, I'd be willing to bet my left nut some of the guys don't even need a pussy, just a hole to stick it in.

"ya' talk with her yet?" I ask him butting out my cig and walking into the building. "who, the new doc?" _who else fucker_… "ya' I talked with her everybody has."

"I haven't" I say, "I know man, I think she's starting at the bottom of the ward and working her way up, you'll probably be last on her list."

You herd him right folks, I'm the big man of this ward. Top dog. I control everything and everyone, that's why the fuzz hate me so much, they act like they have a say in what goes on around here when really it's me that has all the control.

"Cullen" Sam, one of the useless screws calls out "c'mere" he tells me like im a fucking dog.

I take my own sweet time walking over to him, making a point to lite up another cigarette, smirking when he scowls at me.

"You have a meeting with the new psychiatrist."


	2. Chapter 2

** I don't own anything, yadda yadda **

**i may be a little slow on uploading chapters but schools almost over, i'll have more time to upload once I've finished my exams.**

I'm 'escorted' to one of the family visit rooms by Sam and some other dirty old screw. "hey, watch with the hands, man" I say when the geezer gets a little touchy during the pat down "I don't swing that way" I tell him with a wink and a smirk.

"don't flatter yourself Cullen" he sneers back.

After the routine groping session we enter the room. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life sits in one of those ugly green chairs, looking really fucking out of place, this gorgeous creature sitting in a dirty room with stained walls and the smell of cigarettes lingering in the air it's almost funny.

She's small about 5'3 the top of her head wouldn't even reach my shoulders, she's skinny too almost too skinny i could put my hands around her waist and my fingers would touch. She looks like absolute sin in a little black skirt that displays her tight ass expertly, and her legs, oh her legs perfect for wrapping around my torso while I pound into her until the only thing she can remember is my name.

She's pale but has a cute little blush that spreads across her cheek bones; she's got plump rose coloured lips that look like they're begging to be kissed, her hair is dark almost black with a red tint and is obviously very curly, she has it in a bun on top of her head its, messy and there are little ringlets falling out framing her heart shaped face but she makes it look professional.

She's talking to officer Newton and they haven't noticed us yet. Officer Newt must have said something to upset her because she takes her bottom lip into her mouth and frowns a little…_how dare the fucker up set such a beauty, fucking Newt… _

The strange thing is she's wearing sunglasses, hiding the view of her no doubt gorgeous eyes, which is fucking stupid because were inside.

She hasn't even talked at me yet and I'm hard… this is going to be a long day…

"I don't care how dangerous you say he is, I want you and all of your guards out of here when I'm talking to him" she says to officer Newt with a calm and condescending tone.

"Now, now Miss Swan, these are very dangerous criminals and-" she cuts him off "annnd, you let me be alone with all of the other criminals I don't see how Mr. Cullen should be treated any differently" she's angry now and fuck if it's not making me harder. Y_eah! Miss Swan you tell him! Fucking Newt… _

"Miss Swan, I cannot allow you to be alone with Mr. Cullen he is erratic and can be very dangerous when he's angry" the Newt tells her. "Mr. Newton while I appreciate your concern" she says the word concern with a slight sneer "I am not a child and know how to do my job. Now you and your guards will leave while I talk to Mr. Cullen here, okay." She dismisses him while he stands there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish until he finally turns and heads out the door taking Sam and Gramps with him.

She finally turns her body to me and I can see the rest of her face minus her eyes that hide behind her sunglasses, aviators, my kinda girl.

"Hello Mr. Cullen I'm your new physiatrist Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella, everybody does." She says, I'm sure it's not intended but her voice is dripping with sex which is not helping my not-so-little problem.

I give her a nod "you seem too young to be a doctor" I tell her because she does, there's no way she's anywhere over 25 she looks 19 for fuck sakes. "I'm a genius" she comments dryly while I just raise an eyebrow in response. "No really" she says "I graduated university when I was 20.." she says with a sigh dismissing the topic with a wave of her hand.

"Now that we've got that out of the way I believe it's me who is supposed to ask the questions, Mr. Cullen, no?" she says while tilting her head to the side, its cute and I find myself wanting to punch myself in the face for even thinking that, I don't know what it is about her but she makes me think like I have a pussy, which I in fact do not.

"Edward." I tell her, wanting to hear what my name sounds like rolling off of her sweet little tongue. "yes, Edward" she confirms with a nod and I almost lose my load, watching her delicious mouth caress my name like that… fucking cum worthy.

"sooo, are ya' just gunna sit there and ogle me all day, or can I ask some questions?" she says with a smirk. "you've got fire little girl don't cha'. Okay Doc ask away" I tell her raising my eyebrow and giving her my award winning crocked grin.

I can see she gets a little dazzled by my smile and I smirk inwardly.

"Yes well" she shifts in her seat a little my grin widens. "I've alredy talked to some of the other inmates, There are a couple of them that need help for their upcoming parole hearings, and I want to offer you the same if you'll let me. She tells me.

"You want to help…" My smile drops, Ha she thinks she can help me get out of here, that's not gunna work, many have tried and failed because there fucking idiots and I'm fucking helpless.

"However I can, yes." However she can sure, like making me plead guilty to get a shorter sentence, no fucking way is that going to happen. I narrow my eyes at her "I don't believe you"

"Can I ask why Mr. Cullen" now I'm mad, she can't help me, nobody can, and im still fucking hard.

"You can't want to help! Nobody can help. I tell them I'm not guilty, but nobody believes me. They tell me to lie just to get a shorter sentence but I won't, I'd rather rot in a cell for the rest of my life, than go up there and lie by telling them I'm guilty. Cause' I'm not and I won't." I'm pacing around the room flailing my arms in the air the best I can with these fucking cuffs on, she should be scared of me when I'm like this they all are but she's just sitting there all calm and shit waiting for me to stop.

"I know." My steps stutter and I look at her. "What?" I ask her thinking I heard her wrong.

"The second you walked in here I knew you weren't guilty, I can see it in your eyes Edward" like hell she can see that shit in my eyes no matter how fucking beautiful she is I'm not buying it.

"What Doc, reading souls. Doesn't sound like standard practice to me, where did you get your physiologist degree a fucking gypsy voodoo priest!" I yell cause' I can and my dick fucking hurts because of my pacing.

"I can see what this place is doing to you Edward you need to get out of here, before it's too late, this place is going to kill you and I can't let that happen when I know you're innocent." She tells me her voice soft and calming, and she's biting on her lip again which is just sexy as hell.

"what do you know, what the fuck do you know!" I'm surprised the guards haven't come in here to keep her safe cause' I'm fucking sure they can hear me, she's not safe alone with me and they're not even protecting her, _Fuckers._. That shit just doesn't sit right with me, I don't know anything about her and I haven't even seen her whole fucking face and I'm already protective of her, _fucking sunglasses._

"I know that you act like the big dog around here when all you really are, is what everyone else is, scared. I can't let you stay locked up for the rest of your life, it'll surly kill you" Well obviously if I'm in here for life I'll die here but I don't think that's what she's talking about, I think she's doing more of that soul searching shit.

I sigh and run my hands through my hair, still pacing around the room like a fucking caged lion. Ironic.. I plop myself down on the chair across from her and put my heads I'm my hands. "you may see what it's like from the outside looking in, but you've never been behind the bars, so don't tell me what's going to happen if I stay in their cause' you don't know until you've been there, and you, Miss Swan, never have." I look up at her and I can see she's finally lost her calmness of what I can see her face is twisted in what looks like pain, anger, guilt maybe? I don't know but its unsettling.

She sighs and shakes her head. "you're wrong Mr. Cullen, I've been where you are now, the difference is I'm not innocent" I'm not sure what she's talking about but I believe her, she intrigues me and I hope I can find out what she means by that, soon.

"listen Edward, our times up, I'll be back tomorrow, and you can tell me if you'll let me help get you out of this place, cause' it be a shame for you to waist your life away for something I know you didn't do."

She gets up and taps on the door twice, and leaves still fucking hard and thinking about all the shit that's gone down today. How does she know I'm not guilty? It's gotta' be more than just my fucking soul, has she read my case file? Is that why she's so sure? And what was she talking about she's been where I have? She's been in jail? And she was guilty, I don't know, but what I do know is she's offering help and she's not going to make me plead guilty like all the others, it's worth a shot right, I got nothing left to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

_**i own nothing... **_

_**my bad with the repleted chapter i messed up with he Doc Manager.**_

_**exams are almost over so i will be uploading chapters much faster soon!**_

"What!?" I answer the phone with a sneer, cause' really who the hell makes phone calls at this time of night. Four am…

"Hello, Isabella swan?" a timid voice asks, obviously a woman, but she sound like a teenager, not that I should talk I only just turned 21…

"This is she." i say. "I need your help…" the voice asks nervously.

"What can I do for you?"

"I heard you've gotten a job at the prison of Seattle" she asks, how the hell did she know that, I just moved here I don't know anyone and I've only been working there for a week.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name..." I ask her suspiciously. "My name is Alice Cullen, you don't know me" well obviously not.

"But apparently you know me" I state

"Yes, and I really need your help" how the fuck am I supposed to help this lady, I should just hang up… my father did tell me not to talk to strangers. "How can I help you" I ask with a sigh cause' I'm a fucking saint.

"Well, um… You see… My brother has gotten himself into some trouble, I- he, he's in jail, and I need you-" I cut her off cause I work for Aro and only Aro.

I got into some trouble after the accident; I mean considering I lost both of my parents and had to learn to fend for myself in the big world, yeah... I'm pretty sure that justifies my rebellion.

It wasn't anything too bad stole some cars, sold some drugs, computer hacking, forgery… the fact that I'm a genius that graduated high school at 16 helped with all the complicated shit and the fact that I had nothing to live for helped with the dangerous stuff.

Aro's my boss, the big man. He found me at a fight club when I was 17 boxing a 210 pound man, Aro obviously bet against the little girl, next thing you know the man I was fighting is on his ass unmoving and Aro's yelling like a mad man. Than I'm sitting in the locker room tending to my bloody knuckles and he comes up to me and offers me a job the rest was history.

After i graduated college Aro had get a job at the prison so I could help one of his guys get out, Jasper Whitlock. I've got enough responsibility on my shoulders with helping Jasper I don't need another one

"I don't do that type of work anymore." I said coldly.

"Please he's in there for something he didn't do!" she rushed out.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask cause how the fuck would she know, she may not want to believe her brothers a criminal but he probably is..

"Of course I'm sure! I've got proof, I know who did it!" well I guess that changes things.

"Well, if you have proof than you shouldn't need my help" I tell her cause' if she has proof she doesn't need me to help her.

"Listen I don't even know you, I don't do that kind of work anymore. I'm sorry but I can't help you, maybe you should call someone else" I tell her frustrated cause really there are a million other people that could help her.

"No wait please! I called you because you're the proof…" what the fuck! This bitch must be crazy, how can I be her proof. She's probably a drug addict.

"What do you mean I'm the proof, I don't know you, I don't know what your talking about. This better not be a prank call! It's fucking four in the morning!" I yell.

"Do you know a James Hunter" she says and I drop the phone.

James Hunter, fucking James. The man that killed my parents and the subject of every one of my nightmares.

"Hello?" the phone sounds from the floor "Hello, Isabella." Oh it's Alice.. "Are you still there?" she asks

"Yeah I'm here, Sorry I dropped the phone… what was that you were saying a-about j- ja-james?" Was James her brother? Is he looking for me? _No of course not James is dead Bella, he's Dead._

"My brother's in jail for a crime that James committed." Oh fuck.

"What's your brothers' name?"

"Edward Cullen" she says and I almost drop the phone again, Edward Cullen has a big reputation at the prison, apparently he's top dog and scary as hell, according to the guards and even some of the inmates I've already spoken with.

"Alice, would you consider meeting in person?"

_**there will be a new chapter up tomorrow, or may be tonight i haven't decided yet.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** i don't own anything but the plot... do i have to put one of these on every chapter?**_

_**sorry about the chapter repeat, my bad.. i fixed it though:) **_

_**one more exam to go for me and i have a long weekend so expect more chapters, ill probably post another one tomorrow.**_

_**tell me if you like the story, it's still pretty boring now but the next few chapters will be better!**_

I'm sitting at a table in forks' local café, waiting for Alice to arrive. Alice Cullen sister of Edward Cullen, I've only been working at the prison for five days but I've been told all about him from the inmates and prison staff. I've meet with most of the inmates who are housed in the same ward as Edwards, there's only a couple more people to meet with, Jacob black, Jasper and Edward.

Apparently Edward is vicious, fighting with the other inmates, and assaulting the guards, doesn't take shit from anyone, my kind of guy. Of course the fact that he's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen helps.

He's tall, at least a head taller than me maybe 6'2-6'3. He's fucking built, huge strong arms and a there's no doubt he's hiding some washboard abs under that orang jumpsuit. Most people lose a lot weight when they go to prison, but not him, nope according to the prison nurses he's gained 68 pounds, all muscle I assume. He has some amazing tribal tattoos covering his right arm in a sleeve and I can see the start of another tattoo on his neck leading under his jump, fucking gorgeous.

He has most peculiar coloured hair, it's kind of red with a little brown and blond, like a copper penny. He's got a strong chiselled jaw that looks like it could cut glass and always has a crooked panty dropping smirk painted on his face. It's his eyes that pull you in though, I've only ever seen him from afar talking to the other inmates of in the lunch hall, but those eyes, you can't fucking miss them. They're the most beautiful shade of greed I've ever seen like emeralds, but there's something more, they're guarded, closed off like he's being haunted, which makes sense cause he's in a fucking prison, but when I look at them I don't see the rapist he's accused to be, I see raw innocence, like a lost and scared little boy trapped in a man's body.

I was broken out of my musings by the sound of a chair scraping across the floor, and I look up to see a tiny dark haired woman in her early 20's dressed head to toe in designer. She's short, about 5 foot and she's skinny too she looks so delicate sitting in the chair across from me like a flower. Her hair is cut short and jet black with little pieces spiked up everywhere, her face is flawless and I can see she doesn't wear any makeup except for a little eyeliner and mascara to frame her eyes, green, not ad dark and captivating as her brothers but just as beautiful.

"You must be Alice" i offer her my hand to shake. "yes thank you so much for meeting with me Isabella, just you being here means so much to me." She's practically vibrating in excitement and talks so fast I barley catch what she's saying.

"You're welcome and please call me Bella, everybody does." I say with a wave of my hand. "Now, let's get down to business." I tell her. "Yes" she agrees, and pulls some files out of her monstrosity of a purse; I mean really it's almost twice her size.

she lays the file on the table in front of me, I pick it up to read it but her little hand stops me, I raise my eyebrow at her. "not here, this isn't the place to look at that sort of thing." She says, I nod in agreement, obviously we shouldn't be looking at crime scene files in a coffee shop.

Alice leans forward and looks me in the eye, I don't get threatened easily but something about her stare is unsettling, like she's looking for something, apparently she found what she was looking for because suddenly she starts whispering, "Look, I can see you're hesitant to help my brother and I with this, and I understand that you only work for Aro." I open my mouth to ask her how she knows so much about me but she holds her hand up to silence me. "Just take the files home and look them over, if you decide you have time to help us than call me, my numbers in there" she then gets up and leaves me sitting in the café wondering what the fuck just happened.

I'm sitting on the couch in my living room staring at the file on my coffee table; honestly I'm a little scared of finding out what James has to do with all this and if he actually did frame Edward, If Edward is indeed innocent like his sister says I know that I won't be able to stop myself from trying to help him.

"Time to get this over with." I say to know one in particular. In the file there are court records, medical information and crime photos,

The file is pretty basic, Tanya Denali was visiting Alice for the weekend because apparently Tanya's house was broken into the night before, it also says the fingerprints from the break in do not match Edwards.

Alice went out to pick up some food leaving Tanya in the house alone, where she was raped and murdered in the backyard by the pool. The neighbours came home, herd some noises and saw Edward standing over a bloodied and very dead Tanya.

Edward then was arrested and eventually brought to court where he pleaded not guilty and said he was only going over to see his sister when he found Tanya out back he was just "in the wrong place and the wrong time."

In my opinion there was not enough evidence for him to be charged, there was none of Edwards semen on or inside Tanya, the murder weapon, a hunting knife, was nowhere to be found when there wasn't nearly enough time for Edward to hide it, with the fact that the finger prints at the break in of Tanya's house were not Edwards and that there wasn't any blood on his clothes at the crime scene I can already see that even if Edward did kill Tanya, with a good lawyer he would not have been put in prison.

Edward also had a solid alibi with witnesses that apparently were not granted permission to testify on Edwards behalf by the judge.

This whole case seems completely coincidental and anyone can see that it does not add up, Edward should not have been found guilty.

I look through more of the papers trying to find some evidence that makes Edward the killer but I don't find any, I don't see anything about James either.

After looking through all the case records I get to the crime scene photos and the first picture I see stuns me, it's just a picture of Tanya, a nice one too apparently the last picture that was taken of her while she was alive. She was pretty, blond with blue eyes but what scares me is the necklace hanging around her neck the same necklace that James had made me wear when he kidnapped my parents and I, the same necklace that was apparently taken from the crime scene and never found again. Fuuuucckk.

This may not have been enough evidence to prove James was the murderer but it's enough for me to believe it, and it's enough to get Edward out of prison.

With that, my decision was made; I'm going to do everything I can to get Edward out of prison.

I packed up the documents and pictures and locked the folder in my safe and was out the door to go to the prison. I'm late, i need to get to work and I need to talk to Edward.


End file.
